1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the apparatus for manufacturing sealed postal mails or the like sealed envelope assemblies.
More particularly, the present invention relates to such an apparatus for manufacturing continuous sealed mails and envelope assemblies containing intermediate papers that remain free after completing the folding and sealing of envelopes wherein the apparatus processes such envelopes that can be cut off from a continuous sheet along the lateral fold line and folded into three parts at the lateral folding lines and also processes such discrete intermediate elements to be cut off from another continuous sheet or such as the one previously cut off from the continuous sheet or such as the one to be folded at least along a fold line. The apparatus designed for manufacturing either the continuous sealed postal mails or like sealed envelope assemblies selectively combines various intermediate element processors so that any desired type of intermediate elements can be delivered to the main envelope processor.
2. Description of Prior Art
Conventionally available apparatuses of this kind were found suitable for performing such operations, for example, laying up a continuous sheet for the front surface of envelopes, another continuous sheet for the rear surface of envelopes, and at least another continuous sheet for the intemediate elements, followed by sealing these sheets at edges, and finally causing these sheets to be formed into individual envelopes. However, since such conventional apparatuses only deal with a specific form of the intermediate elements despite the growing needs for conveying a variety of information via these intermediate elements, actually, these intermediate element having only a specific form cannot fully suffice the needs for conveying a wide variety of up-to-date information.